The New Half Breed
by EmTheSmasher
Summary: Lexi, Zak's shape shifting twin, Finds a large dragon awaiting her as she runs from Munya and Van Rook. She and the dragon bond, but not before they are attacked by Van Rook and Munya. The story takes place in season one, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE (VERY IMPORTANT) This story contains characters that aren't in the show, but were made to interact with the actual characters that ARE in the show. Lexi is made by SakyaUchiba2 of Deviant Art. The other is Dantri, who was made by Me~ Here's a little bit of info on them:

Lexi: She's Zak's twin sister, and she also has the ability to turn into any animal she wants to. She's also a daddy's boy. She has Zak's hair, except it's long in the back, she wears a yellow skirt and yellow Knee - highs.

Dantri: He's a young boy who Argost transformed him into a half Breed, so now he has the ability to transform into a dragon with bug wings and giant ears. He spends all of his time living in the forest. of He's shy, but very kind, and he longs for a friend. He has black hair, wears a green T-shirt and Green shorts, has a long blue tail, two bug wings (When in dragon form, he gets two smaller extra wings), and giant blue and white ears.

* * *

~ Chapter One ~

Lexi ran as fast as she could to escape the cave, to find herself at the side of a mountain near a forest. She had lost Van Rook and Munya in the twisted caves, and was gasping for breath.  
She sat down for a few minutes before hearing a high pitch screeching noise that sounded like some sort of lizard. Lexi looked around frantically to find that she was all alone. She let her eyes droop and slowly glide into a nice rest to calm her nerves.

She awoke to see the same territory she fell asleep in, with the sun preparing to set. She looked again to see Munya and Van Rook haven't yet found her. She sighed with relief, before she heard the nearby bushes shake.

Lexi's eyes widened as a large dragon like cryptid come out of the forests and into the open. I looked at her, and she looked back. She pulled her legs closer and looked up at the giant beast.  
It drew closer, crouching down as it began to crawl. Even when crouching down, it was still much larger than Lexi. It's large blue and white ears looked silly, but she was still frightened. She closed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst.

She felt scales under her chin and hands, and she opened her eyes to see that the beast had laid its head on her lap. She slowly moved her hand, and the cryptid closed its eyes. She began to pet it, and it purred with delight. Lexi smiled.

The cryptid pulled itself away and curled into a ball around Lexi. It then put its head back into her lap, and began to move its tail around in a playful way. Lexi began to rub her fist into the head of the cryptid, and it purred and wiggled its tail with delight once again.  
Munya and Van Rook ran out of the caves and before Van Rook could even say anything, the cryptid got up and growled. Munya roared and Van Rook pulled out a gun and prepared to fire.  
The cryptid shot blue fire that Munya dodged, but Van Rook got hit directly. He slammed against a tree, and when the cryptid finished firing, he fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. Munya, however, tackled the cryptid and lobbed a punch strait into its face. It screeched out in pain, and then it retaliated immediately and threw its body onto Munya, nearly crushing him.  
Lexi got up, preparing to run, but a large part of her didn't want to leave the cryptid alone with Munya. It screeched in Munya's ears and jumped towards Lexi, and grabbed her in its mouth. She grunted, and then the cryptid flung her onto its back, and it began to claw its way up the mountainside. Munya shot web at its tail, and it simply burned it off with its beautiful blue flames. It was then that Lexi realized that the cryptid was fireproof.

It began to flap its bug like wings in the same way a fly would, and before Lexi knew it, they were on top of the mountain. It then flew for about an hour before finally landing on a mountain top. It was tired, and fell asleep on the ground. Lexi went under its arm, and hugged it before falling asleep herself.  
Lexi awoke to see a young boy roughly her age with his arm over her. She threw herself back to see that he had the bug like wings, a scale covered tail, green clothes, and large ears. She then smiled to herself - she had found a half breed.

~ End of Chapter 1 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Lexi walked back toward the boy and crouched down. She reached out her hand and tapped his face. She pulled herself back when he got up and yawned as he stretched. He let his arms droop and looked lazily at Lexi.

Lexi looked back and asked, "You... Who are you, anyways?"

He still watched with his droopy eyes, and said, "Dantri..." and gave out another sleepy yawn.

"Huh... I'm Lexi." She looked with curiosity – she wanted to know more about the boy.

"Oh... Your name is awfully pretty..." He smiled with a sleepy look.

"You... you're a shape shifter!" Lexi couldn't help but shout out – She couldn't wait to find out if what she thought was true.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and now that he wasn't droopy, he said, "Yup!"

"Can... you change right now?" Lexi wasn't satisfied; she wanted to see proof.

Dantri hooped up onto his feet, "I can, but I don't wanna'."

"Why Not?" Lexi glared at him, and he smiled with his purple eyes shining.

Dantri chuckled quietly and said, "I wanted to see how you'd react."

She looked angrily at him, but before she could continue, she heard Munya growling. She gasped and backed up, frightened he would once again beat her to near death.

Dantri was quick to run in front of Lexi and threw his arms outward to block Lexi's body as much as he could. Van Rook let out a quiet chortle as he walked next to Munya. Dantri growled in response.

"What's the matter?" Van Rook spoke as if he was smiling under his mask, "Frightened?" Dantri growled louder than before.

"You... G-go away!" Dantri didn't have much to say, he obviously was at a physical disadvantage, but Lexi had to wonder. Why doesn't he turn into a dragon like before?

"Hehehe," Van Rook began to slowly walk closer, "Do you honestly think that YOU could even scratch ME?" Dantri's growls continued to get quieter and quieter as Van Rook came closer and closer, "Muhuhuh... You've got guts, kid – most adults start attacking just about now. It's nice to see that you're mature," Dantri stopped growling and looked up at him with fear, still keeping his arms out in front of Lexi.

"G... go b-back..." Dantri was obviously trying to be brave, but he was too frightened to cover it up.

Munya came up to him and stared down. Dantri began to sweat, and his arms weren't as strait as before – in fact, they were starting to droop. Van Rook put his fingers on Dantri's chin and tilted his face upwards, forcing him to look strait at Van Rook with his frightened violet eyes. Lexi was standing still, frozen with fear.

"Don't worry," Dantri was just as frightened as Lexi, "If you don't struggle, neither of you will be hurt," Lexi looked at Van Rook as if he were lying; She thought he was.

"Is..." Dantri was speaking in a quiet whisper at this point, "Is that... true...?"

Van Rook looked down and let out a quiet laugh, "Of course, why would I lie?"

Lexi finally got the guts to break in, "Don't listen to him, Dantri!"

Munya took a step forward and growled, and Dantri looked at them with fright.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Van Rook put his hand out in front of Munya, motioning for him to stop. Dantri looked back at Lexi and she looked at him.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk," Rook said, and the he turned around and walked to a cliff and Munya followed. Dantri yanked Lexi over and turned them both around.

Dantri, whispering, then said, "What were you thinking!"

Lexi whisper – yelled back, "I can't go with them! They've beating me to near death!"

"But, he said that he wouldn't hurt us!" Lexi looked at Dantri as if he was about to kill her.

"They're lying!"

"They... H-how do you know!"

"How do you know they AREN'T lying!"

Dantri looked back with the same look that Lexi was giving him, and murmured back, "It's not worth the risk!"

That was the last straw for Lexi. She didn't care about Dantri enough to try and convince him not to go with them. She decided it'd be best just to let him surrender.

Lexi no longer whispered, "Then just go and LET them kill you!" She then changed into a mountain goat and lept down the mountain, leaving Dantri on his own.

Dantri was shocked and watched as she left the mountain without looking back.

_She can change into a goat! How could she be that mad, _Dantri thought, _just for doing the right thing? Or... was she right? Is this a stupid idea? What's going on here!_

"So..." Van Rook said, interrupting Dantri's thoughts, "Are YOU going to make the smart choice?"

"I... guess..." Dantri was unsure, but it seemed like the best choice.

"Okay, then, you'll just have to do one thing." Van Rook pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. He walked over and Dantri backed up.

"Just in case," Dantri stopped backing up, but Rook kept coming closer, "I want to make sure you don't do anything... well... Obnoxious." He put one hand cuff on Dantri's right hand, and the other on his left hand. Van Rook chuckled, and yanked Dantri along.

Meanwhile, Lexi had climbed down the mountain and found the other Saturdays, as well as Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo. She turned back into her human form and lunged herself at Doc, and hugged him as tight as she could. Drew was incredibly happy, Doc was glad, and Zak was excited, and he ran next to his father and twin sister.

Lexi let go of Doc, but he wouldn't let go of her. She than quickly said, "D-Dad! I-I found another shifter!" Zak's eyes widened, and she continued, "But he got taken by one of Argost's toadies!"

Zak then chimed in, "Let's go get him, then!"

Doc looked down at Zak and put Lexi next to him, "No," Zak looked angry as Doc continued, "It's too dangerous for the both of you."

Drew continued his statement with, "Fiskerton will take you both back to the air ship, and we'll go after the boy," Lexi groaned, "Lexi, what did he look like?"

Lexi let out another groan, along with her twin, Zak, and she then said, "Well, he had big blue and white ears, a long blue tail, and bug wings. He also turns into a blue dragon that flies like a bug, and... that's about it."

Doc smiled, and they both left Zak and Lexi with Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo, and they all started heading back to the Air Ship.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Dantri lied in the dungeon Argost left him in, and he began chewing through his handcuffs with his sharp fangs. His teeth began to sting as he finally gave up on trying to chew through them.

He moped for a bit, before deciding to try and find a way out of the cell he was in. Argost had put him in a dungeon under the ground in the forest, so digging through the ground wouldn't work.

He managed to get on his feet, but his legs were cuffed together, so he had to work hard to keep his balance. He decided to use his wings instead of trying to balance.

Dantri flew about the room looking for an exit – He couldn't find one that he could get through. He tried to slam himself into the only door, and to his surprise, the door fell down.

Dantri didn't think twice before flying quickly through the door and he managed to escape his prison. His wings, however, gave way shortly after.

He hopped on his two feet towards some keys on the wall, and he opened up the cuffs on his feet, and then used his feet to uncuff his hands.

He was free.

Dantri ran through the forest not knowing where to go. He lept from tree to tree before running into a pack of white wolves.

One of the wolves saw him and alerted the other wolves. A black wolf, the leader of the pack, came up to Dantri and growled.

Dantri, without thinking, growled right back. The black wolf than bit Dantri's arm and backed up. Dantri yelped in pain as the blood began to trinkle down his arm. He then backed away, and ran in hopes of getting away. Luckily, the wolf must have not liked Dantri's taste, because he let him quickly run off without any delay.

Dantri was hungry and lost, so he looked for some food so he could change in his dragon form. He found some berries and began to snack on them, while taking off his shirt and put it over his arm to stop the bleeding.

Dantri then tried to transform into his dragon form, and lucky for him, it worked. He didn't know what to do next, so he decided to search for Lexi. Being a dragon his sences were hightened, so finding Lexi wouldn't be very hard.

* * *

End of Chapter Four


End file.
